


You Never Stay With Me

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: Okay I just read Who Gives a Shit & you said you were still taking prompts so now I'm curious... could you possibly do either the scene where they realize they're in love with each other or the scene where they confess for the first time? I absolutely adore the way you write this au





	You Never Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for sending this to me. I love the sugar daddy AU and it’s always open for prompts!

“Ah… Ah!”, Edward moans, rolling his hips to the rhythm of Oswald’s thrust. “Yes! P-Papa Bird!” He knows how much the older man enjoys the sound of his cries of passion. He never thought, when agreeing to the terms of their relationship, that the sex would be so powerful and real.

Oswald leans into the young man under him and kisses his lips - something he’s always done during their toss in the sack. It’s always his favorite part to feel his lips against the man who saved him from loneliness - the man who brought real happiness back into his life.

“Oh, Eddie….”, he breathed against Edward’s soft warm lips, penetrating his cock deep within Edward’s throbbing hole - hitting the wet head against his young lover’s bundle of nerves. “I l-l-love…. I….” He can’t bring himself to say it, fearful that Edward will leave early. He’ll be leaving anyway once Oswald cums inside him.

“Don’t try to speak, Papa—” Edward scrapes his nails down Oswald’s broad back— “just fuck me. Rip me open. You know I can take your thick drooling cock.”

Edward’s dirty talk usually gets Oswald pent up to the point where he could cum suddenly. It’s happened before, but tonight his mind is more focused on his emotions and making love to Edward - not just filthy, quick, and rough sex. Which is something they both quite enjoy, but Oswald wants something more than just that.

“My cock is aching for you to touch it, Papa Bird.” Edward smacks Oswald’s round jiggly ass cheek. “Should I cum in your mouth again tonight?”

“I can't….” Oswald closes his eyes tightly - losing control of both body and mind. The built up tension from battling with himself is too much to bear. “I c-c-can't…. Ah!” He cums abruptly inside of Edward.

Edward’s eyes widen as his ass is unexpectedly filled with Oswald’s release. He was nowhere close to being finished and Oswald usually makes sure that Edward is satisfied before himself.

“I’m s-s-sorry….”, Oswald apologizes for his lackluster performance and rolls off of Edward onto his back. He lays breathing heavily and covering his face in embarrassment.

Edward sits up, as Oswald’s premature load oozes out of him, and he stares down at the older man with a confused glare plaster across his face. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m – fine,” he pants between words.  

“No, you’re not,” Edward insists. “I know you.”

“I’m fine,” Oswald repeats and turns his back to Edward. He can no longer look him in the eyes. “You can go now if you want.”

Edward takes in a sharp breath and reaches for his glasses on the nightstand. He then planted his hand on Oswald’s shoulder and turns the old man back on his back. “Excuse me,” he says boldly, “but are you kicking me out?”

“No.” Oswald suddenly sits up. He doesn’t want Edward to think he’s unwanted.

“Well, that’s what it sounds like.”

“That’s not how I wanted it to sound,” Oswald declared.

“It did.”

“I’m sorry.” Oswald scoots away from Edward so he can turn his body to him. “I want you to stay.” He lays his hand on the young man’s knee.

“Okay—” Edward smirked, laying down on the bed— “then climb back on top of me.”

“That’s not what I want,” Oswald huffs, wishing there was a better way to explain himself.

“Oh, but, that is what you want.” He sits back up and closes the gap between them. “Do you want me on top of you instead?”, he asks, straddling on Oswald’s lap. “Because I can do that too, Papa Bird.” His voice is low and smoky, and he kisses Oswald sweetly on the lips.

“Mmm….”, Oswald hums. He wants everything Edward is offering, but he can’t continue anything in his current state of mind. He has to tell him. He needs Edward to know his true feelings.

Oswald lays his hand on Edward’s cheeks and gently break their kiss. “Can we talk?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“No, you’ve been trying to make me fuck you again.” Oswald blurts out. “Are you that desperate to leave?”

Edward leans back from Oswald with his hands on his hips. “What?!” Tips his head to the right. What’s changed between them to cause Oswald to get so snappy?

“You said that you know me, but I know you too, Eddie,” he speaks more calmly. “You always leave when we finish. You never want to stay with me.”

“How do you know I don’t what to stay?”

“Because you never do.”  Oswald tries to keep his voice from shaking with emotion. “I know we have an arrangement and I know the reasons why you’re here with me. I’m not bothered by that at all. I greatly enjoy spoiling you, but…”

“Wait a minute.” Edward lays his finger over Oswald’s lips to stop him from speaking. “Are you getting rid of me?”, he asks. He’s seen and heard all the signs of not being wanted by another many times before.

Oswald lowers Edward’s hand from his mouth. “No, no,” he says desperately. “It’s not like that.”

“Then spill it, Oswald,” Edward demands. “I’m confused and you know how that can frustrate me.”

The older man’s heart hammers in his narrow chest and the room feels as if it’s closing in around him - causing his breathing to stagger. He needs Edward to know how he feels. He can’t go on living with the way things are and keeping his feeling bottled up inside. He has to say them - the most difficult words he’s ever said to another.

“I’m in love with you, Eddie,” he finally confessed, instantly feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders.

Edward gasps as he stares at the sincere expression on Oswald’s face. Could this be true? Could that gorgeous shimmer in his eye be real love for him? Edward quickly climbs off of the older man and sits at the edge of the bed facing away from Oswald, looking as though he’s seen a ghost.

Oswald’s eyes instantly fill with tears from Edward’s cold rejection and his bottom lip wobbles. “I knew it,” he cries out broken-hearted. “I knew this would happen and that’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” He sobs in his hands. “I’ve ruined everything.”

Edward turns back to Oswald. He can’t believe he’s broken him. All he ever wanted to do was make him happy. He crawls up beside the whimpering man, feeling his own heart weighing heavy. “Oswald, please don’t cry.” He soothingly rubs the back of his older lover.

He lifts his head from his hands. “Why do you care if I cry?”

“Though I think your tears are beautiful—” Edward wraps his arm around Oswald’s trembling body— “it still breaks my heart when you shed them.”

Oswald squints at the young man holding him “What?” Those words sound unreal.

“Especially when you don’t have a reason to,” Edward adds, drying Oswald’s tears.

“I do have a reason.” Oswald sniffs his nose and lowers Ed’s hand from his face. He doesn’t understand why he’s trying to comfort him when Ed’s the one who broke his heart. “You don’t love me back.”

“I didn’t say that, Papa Bird.”

“You didn’t say anything at all.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” he apologizes wholeheartedly. He was just as frightened to hear those word as much as Oswald was to say them. “I just needed a moment. Okay?” He rests Oswald’s head on his shoulder and kisses him on the crown. “You don’t know how long I’ve thought about this happening, but it didn’t look like this. I didn’t expect this to happen tonight.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?”,” Oswald’s voice cracks as he lifts his head from the young man’s shoulder and gazes at his deep brown eyes. Could their feelings be mutual?

“I’m saying exactly that,” he makes known and takes hold of Oswald’s hand. “I’m in love with you too, Oswald Cobblepot,” he states proudly and kisses the hand that he holds.

“Really?” Oswald can’t believe it, but he also can’t help but feel uplifted from hearing those words. How did an old man like him live long enough to see someone truly loving him back?

“Yes, Papa Bird, really.” He runs his thumb across the older man’s cheek to clean away his tears and he tenderly presses his lips to Oswald again, and again - sensing Oswald’s trembling in delight with each one. “I only leave after sex because I was unsure about your feelings.” Edward finally explains his actions. “I didn’t want to do anything that you might have thought was obsessive. Like, stroking my hand through your hair or watching your chest move as you slept. I know how that could look from someone you’re just having casual sex with, so I kept myself from spending the night with you.”

“You could have stayed,” Oswald assures him. He would have loved to open his eyes in the middle of the night to find Edward watching over him as he slept. “I always wanted you to stay.”

“Well, I know that now,” Edward chuckles softly, finding it ironic that they’ve wasted so much time when what they had could have been real all along. “We should have talked more about our emotions, instead of always just playing games.”

“I loved playing those games with you, Eddie.”

“So do I, but I enjoy knowing that you love me more.”

Oswald snickers and sniffs his runny nose. “I enjoy that too.”

A moment of silence falls upon the men as they gazing longingly into each other’s eyes, knowing that the glance from the other is filled with unconditional love.

“Come here, Papa Bird,” Edward says, laying down on the fluffy pillow behind him and pats his hand on the mattress. “l don’t want to finish having sex.”

“What do you want to do?”, Oswald asks, laying down beside the man he loves.

“I just want to watch you sleep.”


End file.
